


Everybody Wants Moony

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius wants Remus to stay in bed with him. James needs him to look over his homework.





	Everybody Wants Moony

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my old tumblr

“Moony do you think you can remove your lips from Padfoots neck for two seconds and look over this essay due in a couple hours,” James asked standing beside their bed tapping his foot. “You forgot to last night.”  
Sirius grinned. “That’s my fault. I distracted Moony. No he can’t look over it. He’s busy attending to a problem of mine.”  
James rolled his eyes. “Moony! You promised.”  
“It’s too early,” Remus spoke removing his lips from Sirius’s neck reluctantly.  
“If you’re going to use that logic then isn’t it too early to be kissing Padfoot?”  
“It’s never too early or too late to kiss Padfoot,” Sirius spoke, wrapping his arms tighter around Remus, preventing him from getting up. “Besides, it’s your fault for writing it so late. My boyfriend can’t always be checking all our work.”  
James snorted. “Of course. I’ll let the two of you get back to doing what you were doing. I’ll just hope I don’t get a dreadful on this. It’s no big deal or anything.”  
He left the couple alone. “Padfoot, you should let me go,” Remus reluctantly said. “I did say I’d help.”  
“I know Moony butttttttttt you’re so warm and comfortable,” Sirius told him kissing him.  
“I love you Pads, but I think I should go and help him. It’s the right thing to do,” Remus told him sighing.  
Sirius pouted. “Moony. You do so much for people.”  
“Well, the three of you guys do so much for me. Its only fair that I return the favor. I love you. Maybe this won’t take long.”  
Sirius reluctantly let his werewolf lover go. James thanked Remus for looking over his essay. “Thanks Moony! I’m sorry for bothering you. I just really struggled with this one. Quiditch has been the main thing my mind has been focused on.”  
Remus snorted. “And Lily.”  
Sirius joined the two Marauders in the common room. “Moony, you’ve been gone forever.”  
James shook his head. “The two of you can’t be apart for an hour without freaking out. Pathetic.”  
Sirius stuck his tongue out at his dear friend and pulled his boyfriend back into their bed in their bedroom and distracted him for a while.


End file.
